Taming The Reverends Daughter
by Sams Witch
Summary: John tells Dean to go to this small town on a hunt because Reverend Harrisons daughter is acting strange. Reverend Harrison believes she may be possessed. Will Dean figure everything out on time or is the town in for death and misery?
1. Chapter 1

Michelle Harrison pulled up to the gas station after an hour of Sunday school. She had gotten out of her car and swiped her card in the machine. Dean Winchester was on the other side watching her as she struggled with the pump. Dean smiled to himself as he got up from leaning on his car and walked around, "Need help there?"

She looked up at him and felt a small blush forming on her cheeks. She looked at the pump then back at him, "Please? I always have problems with these things."

He smiled, "No problem."

He took the pump in his hand and helped her with it putting in her car. "So you live around here?" He leaned on the car and took in her appearance. She was wearing a pencil skirt and the skirt came up to her knees. Her blouse was a soft cotton blouse and her hair was in curls to her shoulders. She was cute in an innocent way. He could tell under those clothing that she was hiding under she had a body that could wow a man, every woman did that wore clothing like that.

"Yeah, I just came from Sunday school. My father is the Reverend over there. I'm Michelle by the way." She smiled at him.

Dean nodded, "Dean…How is it having a Reverend as a father?"

She shrugged, "He's the same as any other father I would suppose but more strict with rules and stuff."

Dean nodded again, "So…don't take this the wrong way or anything but is it true that girls that are raised by Reverends or go to an all girl school have a little wild streak in them when they are finally allowed out on their own? I mean you can't be more then 20." He grinned at her.

She let out a small chuckle, "I don't know Dean I've never really been to the wild side yet and I am 23."

Dean smiled. "Good to know." He winked at her and she couldn't help but bite her bottom lip. She watched as the pump clicked and Dean took it out for her and capped her gas tank. "You're good to go. It was nice to meet you Micelle. Maybe we will meet some other time."

"Yeah, maybe…thank you." She smiled at him before getting into her car. Dean watched her drive off and scratched the back of his head. Girls like that, were once in a lifetime and he would never get one like that with the job he had. Things just didn't work out that way for him.

_**A Few Months Later**_

Dean was driving down the highway when he heard his phone going off. He saw it was his father and answered, "Yeah."

"_Dean I have a job for you."_

Dean nodded. That's what he always called with. Never to see if he was ok or everything was fine or just the tiniest chat, nope always a hunt. "What is it?"

"_I got a call from an old friend, Reverend Harrison. Turns out his daughter has been acting a little strange."_

Dean smirked, "Sure it's not PMS?"

"_No it's not PMS Dean. He thinks she may be possessed. She's really different. He told me her personality has done a huge 180. I want you to go check it out."_

"Alright, where is it?"

"_Devon, Colorado. Small town…just check it out."_

"Alright will do."

"_Be safe Dean."_

Dean nodded knowing that was his father's way of saying 'hey son I love ya.' "You too dad."

When Dean arrived in Devon he looked up Reverend Harrison and arrived at his house an hour later. He knocked on the door the Reverend answered.

"Reverend Harrison?" Dean asked.

"Yes…can I help you?"

"I'm Dean Winchester…my father talked to you about your daughter and her problems."

"Oh yes, please come in." The Reverend let Dean in and he looked around the hallway. He turned around just as the Reverend closed the door. "Your father said you were good."

Dean shrugged, "Try to be." He smiled and the Reverend nodded. "Do you want to sit down and talk about what's been going on?"

"Yes, please," he walked into the living room and that's when Dean noticed the pictures on the wall and he stopped looking at the one of Michelle. The girl he met a few months ago. She was wearing a purple shirt, her smile was just as beautiful as when he met her and she was holding a rose, "That's my Michelle. Just as beautiful as her mother was."

"Was?"

"She had died when Michelle was four, Leukemia." Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Here come in here and we'll talk."

Dean followed the Reverend into the living room and they took a seat in the two chairs. "So Reverend Harrison when did you first start noticing these signs?"

"Please call me Don…and um, a week or two ago. It was little things at first. She came home with her hair different and I just thought it was a small change nothing of it. She started wearing more makeup, took her glasses off. That's when I thought it was a boy she was trying to impress." Dean nodded, "But then her clothes started to become," he swallowed hard, "very revealing. She stopped going to church and Sunday school. She was a regular, not because I made her and that I'm the Reverend there but because she wanted to. She stays out late and doesn't come home until way past one in the morning. She threw away all the religious stuff she has in her room, including the cross that has been in our family for years. I saved it from the trash but this isn't my Michelle. She even stopped talking to me. She use to tell me everything, now all I get is little comments here and there."

Dean nodded, "Do you think she is just trying to grow up? Maybe she felt she has lived a sheltered life being the daughter of a reverend?"

Don shook his head, "No…like I said I didn't make her go to church and Sunday school, she chose. She's changed and I know it's more than a little attitude change."

"Do you know where she goes at night?"

"There's a local bar down in town. I heard she goes there and…" Don placed a hand over his mouth and Dean watched the look of distraught come over him, "she picks up men there and I don't know what she does after that but I have a clue. She's sinning and she has never sinned before. This lifestyle is not what I want for her."

Dean nodded. The lifestyle that he basically is in is the kind he didn't think Michelle would even take two looks to.

"I'm going to head to this bar tonight and see if I can find anything out there about what is going on. I'll help with whatever I can."

"Thank you."

Dean left the reverends house and took his phone out to call his dad.

"_Yeah?"_

"I don't know about this one dad…I just think the girl just found out what life was really about. I just think she's having fun and cutting back."

"_Just keep an eye on things for a couple days. Just to make sure. Anything else seem strange to you?"_

"No it's a normal town with normal everyday problems. I'm going to get a room at the local motel and check out the place she's been hanging out."

"_Thanks for doing this son."_

"No problem dad…all in a day's work. Talk to you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Dean arrived at the bar Michelle has been seen at. He headed to the bar and sat down on the stool, "Can I have a shot of your best Whiskey?"

The bartender nodded and got started on it.

"My, my, my isn't it Dean," said a females voice. He turned his head to see a girl with dark brown hair; it was in choppy layers and straight. She ran a hand through it and smiled at him, "You come to pump my gas again?"

"Michelle?"

"Well, everyone calls my Mickey now."

His eyes roamed her body taking in the tight low rise jeans and the pink jacket with her breast showing a bit underneath. She grinned at him.

"See something you like sweetie?"

Dean swallowed hard as the bartender set the shot in front of him, "Christo," he muttered under his breath before taking the shot and looked at her to see her playing with the drink in front of her. "Christo." Still nothing. Ok…maybe some holy water.

She looked at him with the same grin on her face, "So Dean what brings you back to Devon, Colorado?"

"Just passing through again."

"I hope you're staying for a little longer this time. We should hang out."

Dean smirked, "I wouldn't mind that. You want a drink?"

"I'll have a shot of tequila."

"You know Mickey, I didn't see you as the bar type."

"I never use to be but what the hell life's too short am I right?"

"Or the cursing kind?"

She smiled as she tilted her head back taking the shot. She moaned and licked her lips.

Dean gave her a smile, "How about we take the Tequila and Jack and head over to our own booth?"

She smiled, "I was hoping you would say that." She got up and Dean grabbed the two bottles quickly poured some holy water into her shot and pouring Tequila in the mix.

The two made it to a quiet booth in the back and sat down. Dean handed her her shot and watched her take it. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't possessed at all. Dean could actually just get to have a good time with her. As the night went on, Dean tried every trick he knew to get a demon out but nothing was working. She even had fries with tons of salt on them so he decided to kick back and relax having fun with the reverends daughter.

"So Dean…I'm going to ask this once and I'm hoping you would say the right answer."

"And what's that?" Dean gave her a crooked grin.

"Would you like to get out of here with me?" She bit her bottom lip staring at him and he nodded.

"Believe it or not those were the exact words that were going to come out of my mouth next."

She smiled as she got up and Dean followed, "Let's go in your car, I know this spot." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "We could have a lot of fun."

"I am looking forward to it." He leaned down and pressed a small soft kiss on the side of her neck.

She smiled walking out of the bar, Dean having his hand in her back pocket loving the feel of her ass on his hand. He gave it a tight squeeze and she squealed making him smile.

The Impala was deep in the woods, the windows fogged up. Inside Dean had Michelle straddling his lap as they were making out heatedly. His arms were wrapped around her body holding her close to him as her hands were in his hair and running down his neck, scraping her nails against his skin. She bit his bottom lip hard and he took the zipper on her jacket in his hand and pulled it down revealing a pink leopard print bra. Her body was slim and curvy. He ran his hands up it and cupped her breast making her head fall back in pleasure and Dean's mouth attacked her breast and neck. She moaned her hands running through his hair bringing him closer.

"God, Dean I want you so bad!" she moaned loudly.

Dean worked on her jeans to find her wearing no underwear. She smiled as he looked up at her, "Oops, I guess I forgot to put them on this morning."

Dean flipped them around and had her pinned on the front seat underneath him. Dean kissed and nipped at her neck as his hand went into her jeans, his finger circling her clit. She moaned and moved her hands through his hair and down his shirt.

"Fuck, feels so good. Don't stop!"

"I'm planning on doing the exact opposite baby." Dean reached behind him and took off his shirt. He kneeled on the seat pulled her jeans down to her feet. He unbuckled his belt and zipped down jeans. His hard shaft came out as he moved on top of her.

"Mmmm, I knew you'd be commando," she moaned feeling him rub up against her.

"I'm just awesome that way," he said with a smirk and bit her right breast. She moaned as the two grinded up against each other.

They continued kissing getting ready for each other when there was a loud tap on the window.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Dean as he sat up and pulled his jeans up as Michelle pulled hers up and zipped up her jacket. Dean pulled his shirt on and rolled down the window to have a flash light shown in his face.

The officered looked at the two and sighed, "Michelle does your father know you're out here?"

"I don't think it's his God damn business where I am," said Michelle giving the officer a look. Dean saw the surprise look on the officer's face at her language and he looked at Michelle who was giving the officer a deadly glare.

"This is just a warning. You two head back into town and I suggest you take her home…"

"Tom," said Dean giving the officer his fake name.

"Tom…" Michelle smirked at this.

"I'll be right on it," said Dean as he rolled his window up and Michelle continued to glare at the officer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up to sirens outside the motel and he quickly got up and headed out the door. He jogged across the street towards the woods that he and Michelle were in the other night. There was a crowd of people standing around. He saw a woman who was on her knees crying.

"What's going on?" asked Dean.

"Officer was murdered," said a man next to him.

Dean bit his lip as he looked at the woman crying.

"Was that his wife?"

"Was," said the man, "Officer Johnson, had his insides ripped from the inside out. He was found along this highway. They are saying a bear did it but…"

"But what?" asked Dean.

The man shrugged, "I say otherwise."

"Why's that?"

"We don't have bears here in these woods." The man walked away and Dean walked closer to the ambulance that they were putting the body in. Dean showed the paramedics his FBI badge and lifted up the sheet the officer was under to see that it was the officer from last night.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone. A new story! Yay! There will be two other ones out also. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't think she did it do you?" asked Reverend Harrison. Dean had called Reverend Harrison the minute he found out about the officers death.

"I don't know," said Dean. He left out the part about him and Michelle in the woods fooling around. He didn't need to give Reverend Harrison a reason to hate him. "Would you mind if I go over to your house tonight while Michelle is gone so I can snoop around her room? I just need to make sure it's not her and to see if there is anything else going on with her."

"Do what you need to do. I will not be there tonight there is a Banquet tonight at the church that I must be at but there is a spare key under the mat."

"Thank you." Dean hung up the phone and took a deep breath looking out the window of his car. He's been following Michelle around all day. So far all he has seen was her going shopping, eating, flirting away with men that were twice her age. She has changed though Dean didn't know her personally he could tell before she was happy being the way she was and he knew girls like that wouldn't change for anything especially over a span of a week. He was missing something and he couldn't put his finger on it. She wasn't a demon that was for sure. Maybe it was something different.

Werewolf came to mind but it wasn't the right cycle and the heart was in place on the officer. Whatever had killed the officer did it what looked to him out of anger.

Shapeshifter…maybe. Maybe that wasn't the real Michelle, but her skin felt fine to him last night. Something was bound to tear away with the way he was being rough with her and she liked it.

Dean cringed at the thought of him almost having sex with something that was not human.

Dean sighed heavily and pulled out the parking spot he was in to go back to the hotel. He had to do more research on this. He had to get the autopsy on the dead guy as well to see if there were any clues on what had killed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean walked into the Harrison's house. The lights were off and there was silence.

"Hello? Reverend Harrison? Michelle?" He had to make sure he was alone. If Michelle happened to be there it would have made his job harder.

He closed and locked the door placing the key on the table next to the door. He lifted the throw rug up that was next to the door and made a devils trap. He just had to be cautious. He had no clue what he was up against.

He walked through the halls and up the stairs to get to Michelle's room. As he entered he saw candles in her room that were lit. First thing that came to mind was witch. Maybe Michelle had been introduced into witch craft and made to practice it. Her sheets were black silk on her bed and she had books piled up on her desk. He looked through them, Astronomy, Physics, Biology…all the kind of books a college girl would need. He looked out the window by the desk that showed him the backyard. He turned around and something on the wall caught his eye. It was a shape of a cross on the wall. He could tell it was hung there and remembered how Reverend Harrison had told him about all the religious stuff she had thrown out from her room. Even the family cross.

Dean sighed wondering what had happened to Michelle. He turned towards her bed and saw a trunk at the end of it. He bent down seeing it locked and grabbed his picking lock kit.

Dean didn't know but Michelle was watching him through the door. She smirked as she walked in quietly. She placed her hands on his shoulders making him jump up and turn around.

"Michelle!"

"Hi Dean, what are you doing?" she asked her hands behind her back.

"Uh, well your father wanted me to take a look around the house. He thinks someone was trying to break in the other night."

"Oh," she made an O shape with her lips and looked around then her eyes went back to him, "Do you think they were trying to break into my trunk?"

Dean smirked, "You never know."

She smiled, "You know I don't think that's why you came here."

"No?" he asked as she began to back him up.

"No," she shook her head. Her smile was seductive looking and Dean felt his jeans tighten at the look. She laughed as if she knew and placed her hand on his chest making him fall onto the bed. He sat there looking at her as she straddled him, "I think," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "you came here to finish what we started last night."

"Oh…oh yeah. You caught me," he smirked and she leaned in and kissed him. Dean looked around the room hoping to God that her father would not pick this time to walk in or that he was not kissing something supernatural.

She moved her hips against him and he groaned. "You like that Dean?" She nibbled on his chin then licked the side of his face, "Mmmm, you taste good enough to eat." She pulled on his ear.

Dean's eyes widened as he quickly pushed her off him, "Michelle we need to stop."

"What?" she asked getting angry.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

"What? I'm on the pill there's nothing to ask and I have no diseases I'm clean as a whistle," she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her, "Now fuck me."

"Jesus," Dean breathed and took her hands from his shirt, "Michelle where were you last night?"

"With you silly." She ran her fingers lightly over his chest.

"No I mean after I dropped you off."

"Here."

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, "Of course I am sure. Just ask my father. I was here after that pig interrupted us."

"That's what I'm talking about Michelle. He's dead."

Michelle looked at him and shrugged, "Death is part of life. No worrying over spilled milk."

"Jesus Christ this is not you Michelle!" he yelled.

"How do you know who I am Dean? We met once!"

"You were not like this! You were innocent and sweet looking not some cheap dime store slut! Your father is worried about you sweetheart!"

She gritted her teeth, "I'll show you cheap dime store slut!" She pushed him into the wall and ran out.

"Michelle! Michelle!" He yelled going after her. She ran out the door and that's when Dean noticed she was able to get through the devils trap. Demon is definitely being ruled out of this one.

Dean had driven around all night looking for her but he couldn't find her. It was as if she disappeared. He ran a hand through his hair as he got out of his car and walked into his motel room. A few minutes of just lying on his bed he fell asleep.

He had nightmares of Michelle. She was strapped to a table screaming for help as demons were torturing her. Her clothes were torn and blood was everywhere. Dean kept trying to get to her but she kept getting farther and farther away. Her screams are what tormented him and the he heard her scream his name.

Dean's eyes opened wide staring into the darkness of the room. The light from the no vacancy sign was blinking outside his room.

He went to go back to sleep when he heard something moving in his room. His hand tightened on the knife under his pillow and his eyes scanned the room the best he could but he was lying on his stomach so he couldn't see much.

He counted to three in his head before he sat up turning the light on and staring at Michelle. She was just staring at him, her eyes held nothing, no emotion at all. Her face was blank as she stared at him but that wasn't what got to him. The blood is what got to him.

Dean swallowed hard getting up slowly staring at all the blood on her. Blood was on her face, on her lips, dripping down her chin to her neck, on her clothes, her hands and jeans.

"Michelle…"

She didn't wince; she didn't move she stared at where he was laying. That same blank stare. Dean placed the knife in his back pocket as he slowly moved towards her.

"Michelle." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

With this touch she slowly turned her head; he could hear the bones in her neck cracking with this move. Her eyes stared into his. They were cold but they held fear in them.

"What happened? Whose blood is this?"

She just continued to stare at him in a catatonic state.

"Michelle?" Dean has never dealt with something like this before. It was actually starting to frighten him but he would never show it.

Before he knew it she turned her head and a black substance came out of her mouth as she fell to her knees puking it up. Dean ran to the bathroom grabbing towels. When he came back he saw her just on all fours staring at the black substance that was now all over the floor of the motel room. To him it looked like tar and it was actually bubbling.

Dean got down on his knees turning her to him and wiping her mouth from the blackness and blood. "Come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up." Dean helped her up and looked back at the black mess on the floor as the last bubble popped and it just laid still in the room.

Dean turned on the water on in the tub and sink. He helped her take her clothes off and threw her clothes in the tub to soak. He took the towels and wet them cleaning her up as she just sat there on the toilet staring into nothing.

"Michelle you need to talk to me. Tell me what is going on. I can't help you if you don't speak to me." He finished wiping the last of the blood.

She looked up at him now and said, "Vai jūs ticat Dean Winchester? Vai vēlaties saglabāt savu? Nebūs pagrieziena atpakaļ. Viņa ir mūsu un daudzi vēl ir priekšā. Tā ir beigām."

Dean stared at her as she spoke in this other language. "What? Michelle what was that? Michelle!" He shook her, "What did you just say? How do you know my last name? What is going on here?"

She just stared at him and he couldn't help but feel a little defeated. She began to laugh and Dean looked back at her and backed up seeing a different face. Her teeth were sharp, her eyes black and she was pale and horrible looking, "Tā ir beigām. Jums nav win Dean Winchester."

"Who are you?"

The face on Michelle just laughed and disappeared making Michelle scream and fall to her knees, "Please…make it stop." She cried before passing out. Dean picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed a t-shirt over her head and helped her arms through it.

He couldn't sleep now. That face was haunting him. He had to translate what she was saying to him. He pulled the blankets over her and she slept. He had to save her. Something knew he was here and something was hurting Michelle.

He grabbed his knife and gun and sat in the chair watching Michelle the rest of the night. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. He looked over to the black mess that had stained the floor. Tomorrow he was going to figure everything out.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Please review….this had to be one of my favorite chapters to write. :D Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
